Fragments I
by Cadsuane
Summary: Taken from the song meme on swooping is bad. Ten songs, ten fragments of my PCs' lives.


I finally delurked on swooping_is_bad to do the song meme, and figured I'd share here to get some feedback. I might do more if people like. Yes/no?

Note: Songs are from my random playlist, which is more heavily weighted towards current stuff, but not all. All drabbles feature actual pairings/friendships in my games. Feel free to mock my taste in music, but be gentle with the little snippets.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the characters or story of DAO and DAOA.

* * *

**Nickelback – This Afternoon - 4:34**

They were drunk.

They were on their way back to Redcliffe from Orzammar, the final treaty honored. They had their army and now it was time to see this done. But the mood had been grim; there was no joy, no relief at what they had done, and Leliana was determined that the Wardens should have some fun

So, somewhere and somehow, she and Oghren had pooled their talents and come up with a spectacular amount of alcohol. And they plied their willing victims until they forgot the horror and pain of their travails.

The atmosphere around the campfire was raucous; everyone, except Sten, singing and joking, laughing and talking. Lya was flushed and happy. Her mother would be horrified to see her now, but she didn't care. Next to her, Alistair was doing his best to sing along with a naughty sea chantey Leliana had taught them. She giggled as he hopelessly mangled the lyrics, and realized that in all this madness she had found something infinitely precious.

Friends.

**Lady Antebellum – Need You Now – 3:56 - M!Cousland/Morrigan**

The only time he ever found the solitude he sought was at night, in the silences of his own mind. So he took to roaming, determined to find and hold onto that quiet when he could. First walking, then riding, as if movement and distance could help him hold onto the memories that faded a little more each day; memories that were all the more cherished because they faded.

He turned and left his chambers silently, waving off the guards who would follow. It was a good night for a ride. Making his way to the stables, he saddled his horse and chose a new course through the streets of Denerim.

Like all the other night before, the streets were quiet, the night air cool and still. The movement of the horse underneath him, the quiet sounds of the few people still up soothed him. He eventually came to the harbor and sat for awhile, looking out at the moon playing in the water.

It came suddenly, a fierce burning that made him clutch his hand in shock. The plain gold band she had given looked no different. But as his hand grasped it, he felt the regret, the sorrow, the longing.

It was over too soon, coming in a sudden burst and leaving just as quickly, but he knew. At that moment, she had felt what he had felt since the day she left. And within him, something let go; something that demanded he be strong, that he accept what she had chosen for them.

And he wept.

**Adam Lambert – Whataya Want From me – 3:47 - Zevran/Tabris**

He felt her eyes following him as he stalked away from camp. He walked into the woods surrounding their camp blindly. He kicked at the ground as he came to a stop in a clearing.

If only she weren't so beautiful, so caring, so damn accepting….

He had told her everything, revealed every vile, ugly part of himself and she looked at him no differently. She forgave him for things no person should ever forgive, and still looked at him in complete trust.

A sound from behind him made him turn.

Bree stood there, concern etched on her delicate elven features. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

He strode over to her, formless anger welling up inside of him. He grasped her wrists roughly. "What do you want?" he grated harshly. "Why do you do this; follow me and ask how I am? What do you want?!"

Clear green eyes looked up at him. "I don't want anything, Zevran." A smile touched her lips. "Nothing except what you're willing to give."

**Rob Pattinson – Never Think – 4:29 - Alistair/F!Cousland**

He was so tired, but it was nearly done. Beside him, Lya readied herself to charge the Archdemon, but he stopped her. After everything she had done, he wouldn't let her die here, not for him.

She argued; she always argued, he thought with a half smile as he pulled her close for one last kiss. And he wanted only one more thing before he ended it.

"Say it," he whispered against her lips. She knew what he meant and she shook her head. "Say it!" he said again insistently, his hand tightening in her hair painfully. First one tear, then another ran down her cheeks.

"Alistair," she whispered brokenly and his heart beat a little faster. The sound of his name on her lips, sweeter than any song, holier than any Chant of Light.

He kissed her once more, putting all his love and apology into it, and then turning, he met his destiny.

**Kris Allen – Live Like We're Dying – 3:35 - Alistair/F!Amell**

Thirty years.

Shayelyn looked at him, wanting to be angry. Magic danced on the ends of her fingers as she contemplated how to respond. He looked at her so earnestly that she felt her anger melting away. This wasn't his fault, and he was in the same position she was in.

She tipped her head back to look at him. "So we only have thirty years to live?"

"Yes. We should have told you sooner. I'm sorry. It's just that in all that's happened, I never realized you didn't know. I'm rea-" She stopped his apology with a kiss. When she pulled back, he blinked at her in confusion. She took his hand and started leading him towards her tent.

"Wait, are you sure? Aren't you still mad? Do you really want to…?"

They were in the tent and she undid her robes with practiced ease, letting them fall to the floor. "Alistair, if we've only got thirty years, I suggest you start making it count. Now."

A shy grin.

"I can live with that."

**The Script – Breakeven – 4:21 - Alistair/F!Surana**

He had no right to be angry. He had ended it after all, had told her to move on. But when she had, he couldn't stop the pain. He should have fought to keep her; should have defied Eamon and every noble in the Bannorn to keep her by his side.

His Nateah, beautiful in every way from the tips of her ears to the slim fingers that called fire from the sky.

His Nateah, marrying the assassin, the man who had been there to catch her when Alistair let her go.

His Nateah, who finally found a man willing to fight _for_ her and not just with her.

**Rob Pattinson – Let Me Sign – 2:18 - Alistair/Tabris/Morrigan**

She had felt guilty asking him to do this; he had seen it in her eyes. Anya was his friend, had stood by him every step of the way, but she still felt guilty in asking him to make sure she lived.

Morrigan waited on the bed, a challenge in her smile and a mocking gleam in her eye, and Alistair felt like he was damning his soul.

"Come," she purred as she opened her arms to accept him. "Let me save you."

**Brooks & Dunn – Cowgirls Don't Cry – 3:39 - F!Cousland**

Highever burned behind her, but Aeryn did not look back. Duncan spared her a glance or two, but said nothing, for which she was grateful. Her hands clenched and unclenched around the hilts of the daggers at her waist. She didn't want this, but her father had left her no choice. It was one of the lessons she grew up knowing by heart.

_A Cousland always does their duty._

She wanted to scream out her grief, her rage at what had happened, but locked her jaws tight against it. There was another lesson her father had taught her, time and time again as she picked herself off the practice yard.

_A Cousland doesn't cry._

**Pirated of the Mississippi – Feed Jake – 4:02 - Zevran/M!Tabris**

They were all saying goodbye and Kellin hated it. He loved them all, and didn't want any of them to be hurt by what was to come.

Alistair argued about being left behind, but eventually caved to Kellin's logic that putting him on the throne meant nothing if he were dead.

Zevran was furious at being left behind. Kellin reached out a hand to cup his assassin's cheek, trying to apologize with a touch. But he couldn't bear to have Zevran there, to make his love watch as the archdemon burned his soul away.

It was Dog that broke his heart, though. He threw his arms around the mabari's thick neck and hugged him tight. Dog whined in confusion, and Kellin gave him one last head rub as he stood up. "Take care of him, all right?" he said roughly. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Can you do that for me, boy?" Dog gave a bark, both happy at being given a command by the master he loved, and sad because he somehow sensed it was his master's last command.

Kellin looked back once as he slipped through the gates. Zevran stood watching him, Dog sitting by his side, both sets of eyes grieving.

They would take care of each other. They would have to.

**Daughtry – Life After You – 3:26 - Alistair/F!Cousland**

His heart had broken as he watched her walk out of the door. He loved her, more than he thought it was possible to love someone. But he had a duty, and she had understood. Her entire life had been about duty. If anyone would have understood, it would have been her. But the agony had been clear in her eyes as she fought for control, fought to keep from breaking down.

The room was cold, the bed untouched, and he paced restlessly. He couldn't do this. Not alone, not without her. He was out the door, striding down the hallway to her room. He entered without knocking, and stopped short when he found it empty.

"She is not here," came Zevran's voice from behind him. Alistair turned to look at him, is expression desperate, and Zevran raised an eyebrow. "If you are looking for Lya, she said something about walking in the garden."

Alistair pushed past the elf without a word, breaking into a run. He had to find her now; hold her and apologize and take back everything he had said.

She was in the garden, sitting on a bench and she looked up, startled, as he swept her into his arms, crushing her against his chest and she felt so _good_.

"Alistair, you said-"

"Forget what I said. I'm an idiot. You know that." He looked her in the eyes, not caring about the tears falling from his own.

"Please don't make me do this alone."


End file.
